dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Loudspeaker/Announcements (Dishonored 2)/@comment-1500935-20180926184800
I'm pretty sure the announcements' audio in Dis2 are bugged, because there's at least one of the above that I never heard again since several patches ago. Also apart from Addermire, those announcements do not normally cycle like in the first game. Because of that, I dug around in the localization files and found a few other announcements I've never heard before. I'm listing them here in case anyone can confirm their presence in-game. *'A Long Day in Dunwall' (I think that one is supposed to play just after the announcer gets punched) **''"People of Dunwall, this is the Duke of Serkonos. I have glorious news. A surprise. The Empress Delilah, sister to Jessamine of beloved memory, has arrived to take her rightful place on the throne. Former Empress Emily Kaldwin and Royal Protector Corvo Attano have been found guilty of murder! Attano/Emily Kaldwin is in custody, but Kaldwin/Corvo Attano is still at large, wanted in connection with the 'Crown Killer' assassinations. There is a substantial reward for her/his death or capture."'' *'The Clockwork Mansion' **''"People of Karnaca. It's your Duke, returned home to our brilliant city, the Jewel of the South. Can they hear me? It's working? Splendid. I bring you glorious news. My beloved Delilah Kaldwin has taken her rightful place as Empress. A glittering time of wealth, beauty and industry for those with the proper spirit. Across Serkonos, all hail Delilah!"'' *'The Royal Conservatory"' **''"People of Karnaca, this is the Duke. I wish to convey my heartfelt thanks to the Grand Serkonan Inventor Kirin Jindosh on the occasion of his recent retirement. Who can forget his charming mechanical toys, whose delightful antics have amused young and old alike? But now we bid farewell to this remarkable man as he surrenders his title and departs – for whatever he'll do now. We just won't be seeing very much of him, that'll have to do."'' **''"People of Karnaca, this is the Duke. Yesterday I was informed that a group of wealthy citizens had banded together to pay an exorbitant price for a passenger ship, with the aim of relocating their families to Tyvia during this time of civil crisis. It boggles my mind that anyone would choose to live in that frozen waste, rather than here in Serkonos, fairest of the Isles. However, there's been a change of itinerary and I'm redirecting the ship. I wish to congratulate these enterprising citizens and wish them well as they join our brave navy in the battles ahead, for control of the empire."'' *'Dust District' **''"This is the Duke of Serkonos with a warning to you all. For years the Abbey of the Everyman has promised peace and purity to those who follow its ways and heed its teachings. Some will tell you this is heresy, but things are changing in Serkonos. All hail our new empress, Delilah Kaldwin. Things are changing across the Empire, and I'm here to tell you to live as you see fit. If the Seven Strictures provide you with contentment, then follow them. If not, throw them out. If you want my advice, dear citizens, live while can. Drink deeply and tear the flesh from the bone."'' **''"This is the Duke of Serkonos, hereby announcing that the post of Grand Inventor is vacant. Those who aspire to the position may appear before me and present their technological or alchemical marvels. Spread the word across the empire. Regardless of where you were born, or how long you studied at the Academy of Natural Philosophy, come to Karnaca and impress me. I am particularly interested in works of military or naval application. But it wouldn't hurt if you could present something to get rid of this cursed headache."''